


Black Horse Riding Star

by butimbroken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angelus. Angelus and Buffy's kiss in 'I Only Have Eyes For You' as they are possessed by Grace Newman and James Stanley from his point of view. COMPLETE.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 22





	Black Horse Riding Star

As the spirit of Grace Newman had left him and he started to gain control back over his body Angelus found himself lost for a moment. He continued to kiss the young slayer, unable to pull away.

His fingers squeezed her just a little bit tighter as one of her hands slid up his chest. She tasted exactly like he remembered from Soul Boy's memories- except maybe a little saltier with the tears- and he hated how much he'd missed her lips on his own. She tasted just as he remembered, how only his souless self could imagine and remember back to. She smelled exactly the same, especially her state of growing arousal which made his own body start to react. She felt the same, tiny, warm, inviting.

His eyes remained close as the kiss came to a slow end. His mind wondering how she would react if he grabbed her and took them both down to the floor and he played out other never ending fantasies he'd been having about the little blonde girl standing before him. From the way she'd been responding even after her possession ended he doubted she'd fight it and that only made it more tempting.

Angel opened his eyes and a second later she'd done the same. He was about to recapture those swollen pink lips again when she whispered the wrong name. His face went to his true self without another second, without any force needed. He quickly pushed her away from him, sure he'd actually kill her if he stuck around much longer.

He hated that her saying his souled name pissed him off, more that it actually stung. He wanted her to know it was him, for her to be as lost in him as he kept finding himself wrapped up in her. But no. Her stupid little mind went to "Angel."

He was out of there in record speed, growling the whole way as he put as much distance as he could between him and Buffy.

The End.


End file.
